Another Dimension Part 2  Pegasi
by mouch30
Summary: Princess Celestia has assigned the main six to partake in a very dangerous mission: travel to the Human World. Not to study them, but to become them! In this part, join Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash as they try to survive in a summer boarding school!
1. Chapter 1

Another Dimension

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>AN: BEFORE YOU READ DIS, please read part 1, accessible from my profile. If you dont want to read about the unicorns, just read the first two chapters. OKAY, so new story, featuring the pegasi. Fun fact: St catherine's is real, and part of the ORA program, which is whereI studied two summers in a row. This story is rated T because of Rainbow Dash and her personality. enjoy and review, because i like it when you do that.<p>

* * *

><p>"Pegasi, you're next!"<p>

"Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked and she hid behind Rainbow Dash. They watched as their unicorn friends disappeared into the light, and could hear the faintest screams of pain.

Rainbow sighed. "Fluttershy, come on. It's our duty!"

Fluttershy shook her head. "Please don't make me!"

Celestia kneeled down. "Fluttershy, look at me. Look at me!"

Fluttershy peeked behind her mane. She met the princess's eyes.

"Do this for me, for your friends, and Equestria," she said, getting back up.

Tears welled up in Fluttershy's teal eyes. "Okay."

Rainbow and Fluttershy walked up to the mirror, the blue gleam pulsating. Rainbow went first, putting one hoof inside, testing it. Unfortunately, the portal sucked her in before she could say anything. Fluttershy screamed, but _somepony_ silenced her by pushing her inside. The pegasi whirled and twirled, their bodies changing into human bodies, their hooves turning into hands, their tails disappearing.

The pain was intense, the situation was intense, and the light was intense. It was too much for Fluttershy, who started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Fluttershy! Shut the hay up!" Rainbow cursed as she gritted her teeth against the pain.

Suddenly, an array of light shone, a beautiful rainbow appeared, and all was dark.

_Bang!_

Rainbow groaned, her body aching. She opened her eyes and sat up. Immediately, she felt her back for her wings. They were gone.

"Fluttershy," she whispered. She found her friend lying face first on the grassy patch they fell on. Fluttershy's hair covered half her head. Rainbow lightly stroked it. It was still the same – silky smooth, soft as a cloud, and a light bubblegum pink. She touched her own hair. It was as unruly and chaotic as ever. She self-consciously smoothed it down, tucking a few strands behind her ears. She felt her ears, marveling at the curves and delicate bones. She continued examining the rest of her face, until she heard Fluttershy stir.

"Rainbow?" she whispered, her eyes slightly puffy and red. Tears began to fall as she clutched Rainbow and hugged her hard. "Oh Rainbow, I'm so scared!"

Rainbow patted her on the back. "Come on, try to get up."

Fluttershy wiped her tears away, and gasped as she saw her hands. Rainbow watched as Fluttershy realized she was no longer a pony…but a human.

Rainbow put her new arms under Fluttershy's armpits, and heaved her up. Soon, they were both sitting on their knees. Rainbow was the first to try to stand, her legs a bit shaky, but after a few steps, she could walk, hop and even run a little. Fluttershy tried as well, but she was just as uncoordinated as she was when she was a little foal.

Fluttershy plucked at her clothes. She had on a butter yellow sweater, pale blue jeans with a pink butterfly on the pocket, and camel colored boots. The jeans were tucked into her boots.

Rainbow glanced down, and noted what she was wearing. She was clad in a light blue tank top, covered by a dark blue hooded jacket with her cutie mark on the back. She also wore a pair of light blue track pants with white sneakers.

"I feel…weird," Rainbow said, testing out her voice. "Like I'm not me anymore."

"Well, I guess we aren't us anymore," said Fluttershy. "But still us."

"What?"

"Never mind. What's this?" Fluttershy bent down and reached for her saddlebag. "There's paper inside," she said. She took out a form:

Name: Emilé Melody Fluttershy

Age: 18 years old

Occupation: Student at St. Catherine's

Rainbow quickly grabbed her bag as well and found the form which stated her name, age, and occupation as well:

Name: Jennifer Rainbow Dash

Age: 18 years old

Occupation: Student at St. Catherine's

"What the hay is this?" exploded Rainbow.

"Rainbow, please, language," said Fluttershy.

"Ugh!" Rainbow cried out in frustration. "I don't want to go to some school!"

Fluttershy sighed. "Where are we?"

Rainbow calmed down a little. "I don't know. Do I look like I know? Because I don't!"

So it was up to Fluttershy to figure out where they were. She took in her surroundings. They were in a large grassy field. In front of them was a large modern looking building, There was a sign at the far end, and when Fluttershy squinted, she could make out the words, 'St. Catherine's.

"I think we have to go over there," said Fluttershy, pointing to the building.

Rainbow stopped muttering and looked towards the college. "Fine," she shrugged.

They made off, walking towards the entrance, saddlebags in tow. When they arrived at the front gates, they stopped. Rainbow set out first, opening the gates. They walked along, and opened the door to the lobby. Fluttershy took one last look at the sky and followed Rainbow inside.

It was warm and brightly lit, and it smelled like pinecones. An elderly man sat behind the desk, a pair of thick glasses perched on his nose. "Can I help you?" he said, smiling at the girls.

Fluttershy and Rainbow looked at each other, before silently deciding it was better if Fluttershy spoke.

"Yes. My name is…" A quick glance at the form helped her out. "Emilé Melody Fluttershy, and this is…Jennifer Rainbow Dash. Um… I think we're new students here. Could you mind checking? If that's alright with you."

The old man's smile grew wider. She was just so sweet and shy… "I'll check now," he said. Anything to make that beautiful girl happy…

As he typed on the computer, Fluttershy and Rainbow took the time to memorize their human names. The man coughed, and the girls turned their attention to him.

"Emilé and Jennifer?" He repeated their names.

They nodded.

"Yes, your names are here," he said. He shuffled towards a cabinet and removed two keys off a hook. He then pulled two thick folders from underneath his desk and gave them to the right person. He handed them the keys as well. "If you'd follow me, I will lead you to your rooms. Your bags are already up, delivered by a woman."

"What did this woman look like?" asked Rainbow.

The man stopped, his eyes misting over. "She had the most beautiful hair. It was pink and green and blue…and even though there was no wind, it still waved."


	2. Chapter 2

Another Dimension

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>AN: listening to patrick stump as i upload this. and i had the most amazing dinner last night. it was pizza and chicken :D tell me about an amazing dinner you one had!<p>

* * *

><p>The man led them up to a small building. He opened the doors and beckoned the girls in first. Rainbow gave the man a fleeting smile.<p>

"Floor Two, Room 25," he said, saluting the girls. He closed the door and left.

Fluttershy and Rainbow trekked upstairs, taking care not to make any loud noises as to not wake up any of the sleeping dorm mates. They finally reached the room. Fluttershy's heart was beating slightly harder than usual. The steep stone steps they had just climbed took their toll on her small un-athletic body. Rainbow took out the key and tried to insert it into the lock. She kept screwing up, the key missing the lock and causing a chip in the door. She swore under her breath and tried again. This time, the key went it, and she turned it, hearing the satisfying click. She opened the door, took Fluttershy's hand, and went inside.

The room wasn't so bad. It was reasonably sized, with two desks, two chairs, and a couch. There was a table, and the wall (which was painted a cream color) was lined with wooden shelves and cupboards. There was a small archway, which led into the bedroom. The bedroom was painted a more yellow-y color, and there was a huge closet on one side. Fluttershy cautiously opened a door to find two sinks inside. On the beds were two freshly cleaned towels and a bar of soap. There was a dresser and a mirror was hung on the wall. All together, it seemed like a nice place to live. Rainbow retreated back to the first room and glanced at the clock hung over the couch. It was 11:30 PM.

"Shall we check the papers Princess Celestia gave us?" asked Fluttershy, standing in the doorway, her saddlebag in hand.

Rainbow's features turned hard. She was dreading reading the rest of the papers. How could the _princess_ do this to one of her most loyal subjects? _Honestly!_ "We should wait until tomorrow," she said. "For now, we should get some rest."

"But what will happen tomorrow?" asked Fluttershy, trembling a bit.

Rainbow closed her eyes. "We'll read a few, but then to bed. Okay?"

Fluttershy nodded and sat down on the couch. Rainbow did the same, and they took out the folders. Rainbow reached for a letter addressed to her:

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_I know you must hate me for doing this to you. But I had to. To see you wasting your time napping and not making yourself a better person made my heart ache. I want you to become a smart pony. I want you to have common sense, and to deal with any problems that cross your path. Please…don't hate me._

_Princess Celestia_

"Ugh," Rainbow groaned. "The princess wrote me such a sappy letter."

"Same," Fluttershy whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Aww, for Celestia's sake, are you crying again?"

Fluttershy simply nodded as she reread the note:

_Dearest Fluttershy,_

_I know you're probably scared. I have a feeling you're probably crying right now. Please, wipe those tears away. I would never do anything that would put you in any danger, and you must know that you are completely safe. After all, you are with Rainbow Dash. The days in the Human World will fly by, and Angel will be waiting for you._

_Princess Celestia_

"What else did she leave us?" mumbled Rainbow as she dug further into her bag. "Hey, Fluttershy, look," she said, holding out a sheet. It was the schedule she was assigned to:

_**A Typical Day**_

_Breakfast in the College Hall: 8 AM – 9 AM_

_Morning Classes: 9 AM – 10:30 AM_

_Break: 10:30 AM – 11 AM_

_Morning Classes: 11 AM – 12:30 PM_

_Lunch: 12:30 PM – 1:30 PM_

_Afternoon Workshop: 1:30 PM – 3:30 PM_

_Sports/Music/Museum/Sightseeing: 3:30 PM – 6 PM_

_Dinner in College Hall: 6 PM – 7 PM_

_Evening Social Event: 7 PM – 10:30 PM_

_Bed Time and Lights Out: 10:30 PM – 11 PM_

"So many classes…" Rainbow gasped. She turned to another piece of paper, which stated her classes:

_Morning classes: Applied Mathematics and Chemistry_

_Afternoon Workshop: Shakespeare on Stage_

"What do you have?" asked Rainbow.

Fluttershy glanced at her schedule:

_Morning classes: Medical Biology and Experimental Psychology_

_Afternoon Workshop: Leadership & Teambuilding_

"I don't have a single class with you!" gulped Fluttershy. "How are we going to stick together?"

"Relax, it's only the classes," comforted Rainbow. But inside, Rainbow was silently cursing Celestia for making Fluttershy take classes without her.

"What if I don't make any friends?" whimpered Fluttershy.

"We don't need friends," snapped Rainbow with a fierce determination. "We don't need to talk to anyone. Just finish the mission and then we can go home. Now, it's time to sleep."

Rainbow got up, and walked over to the bedroom. On the bed was a blue suitcase. She opened it and searched around until she found a pair of old shorts and a t-shirt. She put them on and climbed into the bed, pushing the suitcase on the floor so the clothes overflowed onto the floor. Fluttershy crept in, and changed as well. In her little white nightgown, she looked so scared and young; Rainbow couldn't help but feel pity inside her. After all, who had protected Fluttershy ever since she was a foal in Flight Academy? Rainbow Dash. She got up and hugged her friend.

"We'll get through this," she said.

"I hope so," smiled Fluttershy.

They turned the lights off and soon enough; they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Wake up! Come on, wake up!"

"Agh," groaned Rainbow. "It's too early…"

Fluttershy timidly poked Rainbow. "I hope you don't mind, but I have to shake you awake."

"WHY?" cried Rainbow, but then it all came flooding back. She wasn't a weather pony who woke up at noon anymore, cuddled up in her cloud bed, but a student now: and she had lessons to get to.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Dimension

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>AN: read and review please! oh and... if the matter comes up, i'm not making fun of ANY emos or goths, so please don't point that out. if you have a problem though, feel free to contact me, and i'll change anything offensive. really, i love emos and goths. enjoy! and don't forget to sign the petition to NOT change derpy's name! just google it and sign!<p>

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" Fluttershy said, her voice straining as she tried to speak loudly.<p>

Rainbow hastily combed her hair, making it messier than it actually was.

They had woken up at 7:30 AM, when in reality, a counselor had knocked on their door at 7:00 AM. They only had half an hour to get ready, and as Fluttershy could see from the window, there was a huge line in front of the College Hall.

"I'm ready!" cried Rainbow, flinging a jacket on top of her. She had on the same clothes as yesterday, because really, no one saw her wearing them.

Fluttershy had a knee-length green dress with white stockings, hoping she looked modest and reasonable. She also had a butterfly clipped in her luscious long pink hair, making her look innocent and adorable.

The walked towards the College Hall, earning many stares from the people around them. Many smiled at Fluttershy, but most stared curiously at Rainbow.

They stood in line together, behind a short girl with flowing blonde hair and the tightest jeans ever. She turned around, smiling widely.

"Hi!" she chirped, sticking her hand out. She had icy blue eyes and very pink lips. "My name is Becky," she said confidently.

Fluttershy ducked her head. "Um…"

Rainbow poked Fluttershy, as she took Becky's hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you," said Rainbow, smiling. "I'm…Jennifer, and this is Emilé."

"I love your hair! Like, a lot!" gushed Becky, turning to Emilé. "How did you grow it so long?"

Emilé turned red. "T-thank you…I just take care of it."

Jennifer laughed. "She's really shy."

"I got that," Becky said, with just the smallest hint of nastiness.

Jennifer picked it up, after being friends with Gilda for a long time. She made a mental note to keep Emilé away from this person.

"Come on, it's our turn to enter," said Jennifer. She steered Emilé around Becky, and climbed up the stairs leading to the Hall. There was a man sitting on a chair in front of the stairs. He had a clipboard and a ton of papers resting on a table next to him.

"Good morning," he said. "Name, building and room numbers please!"

"Emilé and Jennifer, Building…that one," Jennifer pointed to the one they came out of. "And Room 25."

The counselor laughed. "Enjoy your breakfast!"

Emilé and Jennifer climbed another set of stair and joined another line. After waiting for about five minutes, they entered the kitchen. They each took a green plastic tray and put them on the silver wire platform. They moved along, looking at the food on offer.

Emilé placed a bagel and a pot of grape jelly on her tray. Jennifer thought for a while, until she pointed to a tray of red and brown strips of something she had never seen.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Bacon. Pork," said the cook.

It smelled so good. Jennifer knew that pork was pig. Back home, she remembered the pigs Applejack kept on her farm. What the hay? Jennifer plunked a few strips on her plate and grabbed some toast and jam. They gathered their cutlery and were now face with the dilemma of finding a place to sit. Thankfully, there was an empty table at the far back of the hall. They sat down, sliding towards the end of the bench.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Jennifer. She half-got up, pointing to the juice machine.

"Orange juice, please," said Emilé.

Jennifer left, walking briskly towards the drinks, afraid to leave Emilé alone. She quickly got the drinks and made her way towards the table, to find a boy standing next to Emilé.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, smiling shyly.

He had shaggy black hair and dark eyes. He wore black, and Jennifer could have sworn he had eyeliner on. She knew about these types of people. They were called 'Emos' or 'Goths'. Back in Cloudsdale, Jennifer was accused of being one…just because she was sad all the time…

"Umm…" mumbled Emilé. She was smiling as well. "Sure."

Aww HAY no.

"Hey, Emilé, I got your juice," said Jennifer, barging in the scene.

"Oh, thank you," said Emilé. "This is Leonard."

"But you can call me Leo," he said. There was a piercing in his lower lip.

_Oh My Celestia, this dude is disgusting._

"He can sit with us, can't he? He doesn't have anywhere else," pleaded Emilé. "Please?" Her eyes began to take the shape of baseballs as she widened them to make Jennifer take pity on her and Leo.

"Fine," grumbled Jennifer.

"I'm Emilé," said Emilé, shaking Leo's hand.

Jennifer noticed the tips of his fingers were black. There was black all over his arms, actually.

"What's with the black?" Jennifer asked bluntly. She stuffed a strip of bacon in her mouth. It tasted good. Like, _really_ good. She crunched another piece.

"This is just ink. My passion is drawing," he said.

_Yeah, like every other sensitive boy there is._

"That's nice," said Emilé. "My passion is taking care of animals."

"That's so cool. Do you have any pets?" asked Leo.

"I have a bunny. His name is Angel," said Emilé. Her smile wavered as she remembered the last words she told him…

"_Now, be good, Angel. I'm off to Canterlot on a mission for the princess. Will you be okay alone?" said Fluttershy, hugging Angel._

_The white rabbit broke out of her embrace, nodded curtly and hopped away._

Emilé remembered how hurt she was when Angel didn't hug her back.

"I used to have a dog, but then he ran away. His name was Monkey, because he loved bananas."

Just then, another person walked up to the table. This time it was a tall gangly girl with thick glasses and coarse-looking hair in a ponytail.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course not," said Emilé. She smiled at the girl, patting the seat next to her.

Jennifer kicked Emilé under the table. Emilé gave her a look of urgency. _We have to be kind_, she mouthed.

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"What's your name?" asked Leo, twirling a spoon in a pot of yoghurt.

"Mellissa," said the girl, spreading butter on a piece of toast.

"This is Emilé, Jennifer, and I'm Leo," Leo introduced everyone to the new girl.

"So, Jennifer, are you wearing contacts?" asked Mellissa.

"What do you mean?" asked Jennifer.

"Well, you can't have natural pink eyes. Just like you can't have natural rainbow colored hair," explained Mellissa. "Contacts are things you put in your eyes to change the color."

"I'm not wearing any contacts," snapped Jennifer. "My eyes are as natural as my hair."

"What about you, Emilé?" Mellissa asked.

"M-my hair is natural too," said Emilé. "I was born with this hair."

Leo and Mellissa exchanged impressed glances.

"What classes do you have?" asked Leo, taking out a black notebook. It had a silver circle on it. Around the circle were the words 'Oxford Royale Academy'. In the middle of the circle were a circular building and a banner bearing the words 'Learn To Travel, Travel To Learn'. There was also a cartoon-type drawing of an eagle. Underneath the emblem were the words 'Class Notebook'.

"Medical Biology and Experimental Psychology," said Emilé, looking at the schedule she had taken out of her saddlebag next to her.

"Oh my gosh, same!" cried Leo.

"I've got Medical Biology with you too!" said Mellissa.

_Well isn't that just convenient!_ Thought Jennifer.

"What about you?" Leo turned towards Jennifer.

Jennifer shuffled around her bag and took out the already wrinkled sheet. "Math and Chemistry," she grumbled.

Mellissa looked at her neon-green watch. "We should be going now. Come on, guys."

Everyone got up and emptied their plates. Emilé was immediately taken away by Leo and Mellissa, who asked her endless questions, all of which Emilé stumbled through. Jennifer walked behind them, hands in pockets, trying to block out the noise of everyone. However, her peaceful thinking was interrupted as someone stuck their leg out and tripped her.

She fell on the floor, scraping her palms on the rocks.

"Oh my gosh, Jenifer, are you okay?" Emilé appeared by her side faster than a flying butterfly.

"Yeah, yeah…" she muttered. She looked back to find herself staring into the eyes of the most beautiful guy she had ever seen.

He had emerald eyes and smooth brown hair, just reaching the nape of his neck. He had the nicest smile ever, and was laughing hard. What was he laughing at?

Her.

He was the one who tripped her, and now he was laughing at her pathetic-ness with all his other friends.

"Come on," Emilé whispered.

But Jennifer couldn't stop staring. When she finally pulled herself away, a strange sensation squeezed her heart.

"Let's go," said Emilé.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Another Dimension

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>AN: haven't updated in such a long time :( im sorry! here's a new chapter to make you happy!<p>

* * *

><p>"So where are our classes?" asked Jennifer.<p>

"Well, our classes are over there," Leo pointed to a near building. "But you probably study in another place."

"Do you have to leave?" asked Emilé, holding onto Jennifer's hand.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Don't worry, we'll meet up for lunch, okay?" said Jennifer.

Emilé nodded, and walked towards Mellissa.

Jennifer beckoned Leo to come forward. "You take care of her, okay?" she hissed. "If I hear that anyone was making fun of her or she was having trouble, I will hurt you very much."

Leo just smiled. "I'll take care of her, don't worry." He ran off to join his new friends.

Jennifer sighed. If only _she _had some new friends…

The rainbow haired girl looked from side to side. There was no one around her. Not even the birds that had sung in the morning were visible. She began to walk towards the nearest building she saw, a large black one. She peered inside a window to find a bunch of students looking at a whiteboard.

"What the hay," she muttered and entered the classroom.

"And at the end of the term… oh, hello!" A middle-aged man was stood in front of the class. Everyone turned around to stare at the newcomer.

"Um…hi." Jennifer could feel her cheeks getting redder. She fumbled in her light blue saddlebag and pulled out her schedule. "Is this the Applied Mathematics class?"

The teacher smiled. "Yes, it is. Please, take a seat." He gestured towards the only empty spot.

Surprise, surprise, it was right next to the boy who tripped her up.

_Oh brother…don't these things only happen in those movies Rarity loves or those stories Twilight writes?_

She shuffled over to him, and heavily sat down. She took out her notebook and poised the complimentary pen the school had given her above the smooth black page.

"As I was saying," began the teacher. "At the end of these two weeks, I will give you a test. The test will be on everything we have taken, so take lots of notes!" He turned to the whiteboard and began to write. "My name is Mr. McCarthy, and I will be your Applied Mathematics teacher. Now, since it's the first lesson, let's introduce ourselves. Tell us your name, where you come from, and one interesting fact about yourself. You can start." He pointed to Jennifer.

"Me?" she gulped.

"Yes, don't be shy."

She stood up, and took a deep breath. "My name is Jennifer, I'm from Cloudsdale, and I love sports." She said all this in a clear strong voice, and then promptly sat down.

"Cloudsdale? I've never heard of that," said a tall blonde girl.

"It's in…it's pretty far from here," said Jennifer coolly, leaning back in her chair.

"Okay, then, next?" said Mr. McCarthy.

The beautiful boy stood up. "My name is Ethan, I'm from Australia, and I love running." He sat down, and glanced towards Jennifer. His green eyes reminded her of a particular earth pony.

The whole class introduced themselves, and now Jennifer was able to recall everyone's names.

"Right then, now that's done, can anyone tell me what a natural number is?" Mr. McCarthy looked at the class.

Ethan looked down at his desk, and then raised his hand up.

"Yes?"

"A natural number is a positive whole number. For example, one, two, and three are natural."

"Excellent. Can you tell me what integers are?"

Ethan closed his eyes for a second, as if almost being embarrassed that he knew the answer. "All the whole numbers. Negative two, negative one, zero, one, two, and so forth."

"Wonderful!" Mr. McCarthy wrote all this on the board. "I hope you're copying this down, class!"

Everyone hurried to write down the notes.

"How about rational numbers?" Mr. McCarthy asked. He looked at the tall blonde girl.

She cleared her throat. "A rational number is, for example, p over q. P and q are integers, and q should always be not equal to zero. Rational numbers can terminate or be recurring, like one over three."

She paused. "I could say more but that would make me sound like a show-off."

"It doesn't matter, that was explained perfectly," Mr. McCarthy praised the student.

Jennifer hurried to write all this down. Her brain was full of numbers and words, and it was just _so_ hard to write with this hand! She briefly considered putting the pen in her mouth and writing like a pony, but that would be weird.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, class! I am Ms. Anderson, and I will be your Biology teacher for these two weeks." The short woman smiled, and handed out a sheet of paper to everyone.<p>

Emilé was seated between Leo and Mellissa. She took the paper, smiled at the teacher, and began to read it.

_Name five infectious diseases caused by parasites._

_Name five infectious diseases caused by viruses. _

Emilé bit her lip. She didn't know any of this!

"Please begin. I want to know what you already know!" said Ms. Anderson.

Everyone picked up their pens and pencils and began writing. Emilé kept staring at her paper. What was she supposed to do?

She sneaked a peek at Leo. He was writing very slowly, making each letter perfect and straight. He looked up to see Emilé looking back. He smiled, his mouth corners pointing up and whispered, "You can look in the book to help you."

Emilé glanced at her desk to find a thick book. She gave Leo a quick nod and smile before taking the book in her hands and opening it. She flipped through the pages until she found the one she was looking for.

_Parasitic Diseases_

_These diseases are mainly caused by parasites infecting the host's body. A few examples are Malaria, River blindness, Crabs, Tapeworms, and Lice. _

Emilé wrote these down, and proceeded to finish the rest of the questions on the sheet in time.

"Very good! Now, let's talk a little about these kinds of diseases," Ms. Anderson sat down on her desk, her shiny legs crossed neatly. "Leo, give me an example of a parasitic disease."

He straightened up. "Lice."

"Good. And what are some effects of lice?"

"The scalp gets very irritated and itchy, and that could lead to bleeding."

Emilé stroked her roots cautiously.

"Good, good. However, these two weeks we are actually just going to be focusing on viruses and vaccines. At the end of this week, we will have a quiz on viruses, and then next week, I want a report on 'Developing A Malaria Vaccine'. But, we'll get to that later. Let's go back to viruses. Um…" Ms. Anderson quickly checked the list of students. "Emilé, can you give me an example of a virus?"

Emilé blushed. "Chickenpox," she mumbled.

"And the effects?"

"Um…I…" Emilé began to stutter. Her eyes were wide and scared.

"Have you never heard of chickenpox?" asked Ms. Anderson. She was afraid this strange girl might explode.

"N-n-no," Emilé said.

"Well, chickenpox is an infectious disease that causes a mild fever and a rash of itchy, inflamed blisters. It usually effects children, but after that, we are immune," explained Ms. Anderson.

Emilé nodded, and hurried to write down that definition. She looked out the window to see a small bird on a nearby branch. It stared into her eyes, and she smiled. The bird's head bobbed up and down before flying away.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad living here for two weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Another Dimension

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>AN: hadn't updated in a while... just got minecraft. please understand!<p>

* * *

><p>The class with full of bored looking students. Math had started out interesting, but soon, the subject took its toll on the teenagers and they began to zone out.<p>

Jennifer kept a close eye on Ethan. She noted the way he shifted in his chair, the way he casually flipped the yellow pencil across his fingers.

After what seemed a thousand years, Mr. McCarthy stopped talking and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. He licked his lips and took a sip from the water bottle on his desk.

"Look's like its break time," he said. "Be sure to come back at 11, clear?"

The students quickly whipped out their cell phones and wallets and rushed out of the classroom. They began laughing and talking to their friends.

Jennifer sighed. She sluggishly stood up and stretched her arms, hearing the satisfying pops her cramped bones made. She loped toward the door, and as soon as she opened, Emilé's face appeared in front of her.

"Oh! Jennifer, how was your first lesson?" asked Emilé.

"Ugh, it was torture," moaned Jennifer. She was glad she had her friend to complain to. "Wait, how did you find my class?"

"Leo and Mellissa helped me," Emilé gestured to her friends.

"Whatever. I'm so hungry," Jennifer said, kicking a pebble across the concrete.

"We can go to the common room and buy something from the vending machine. If you want to, that is," offered Emilé.

"Buy? Do you have any money?"

"Leo was kind enough to lend me some," Emilé leaned closer. "It's so much different than our money." She held out two 1-pound coins. "Come on."

The pair walked towards the common room, which was basically, a room where the kids could hang out, do their homework, use the computers, watch television, play ping-pong or foosball, and sometimes, parties would be held there. The room was already full of people. It was noisy as well, so Emilé walked closer to Jennifer and slipped her hand into her friend's. They walked over to the vending machine, and gazed at the confectionary, snacks, and drinks that were on display.

"What do you want?" asked Emilé.

"I don't know…too many choices," she said.

"Not a bad problem to have, if you ask me…" said Emilé.

"That looks awesome," Jennifer pointed to a red Skittles bag. "Buy me that?"

"Sure." Emilé paused. "Um…what do I do?"

"Here, give it to me," said Jennifer. She held the coin in her hand, and deliberated for a second. There was a slot in front of her; maybe the coin went in there? She tried, and soon, the coin vanished from her palm to the inside of the machine. There was a keypad below, and Jennifer noticed that the candy she wanted had a number beneath it as well. She punched in the code, and the Skittles bag dropped into the receive box. She lifted the metal flap and help up the candy in triumph.

"Way to go!" Emilé cheered.

Jennifer relished in a few moments of victory. She repeated the process for Emilé, who chose a Kit-Kat. Soon, the kids began to disperse and head back to their morning classes. Jennifer and Emilé bid each other farewell and each went back to their own classrooms.

Jennifer plopped down in her chair, and checked her schedule for the next subject.

_Chemistry. Chemistry. I've heard that word before… Oh! This was the subject Twilight tried to make me study! Before giving us that boring history lessons on ol' Star Swirl!_

* * *

><p>"Experimental Psychology. Who can tell me what that is?" asked Ms. Anderson.<p>

"Studying the brain and human behavior?" Mellissa raised her hand.

"Yes. It's all about learning how the brain works and what makes us humans _us_. It's all about personality, attraction, thinking patterns. Today, we will begin with a simple personality quiz. Circle the choices which apply to you, and be honest!" The teacher gave out sheets of paper. "Begin!"

Emilé picked up her pen and neatly wrote her name at the top of the page. Her handwriting was quite graceful for someone who had never had hands before and wrote with said hands. She began to read the first question.

_1. What do you like to do in your free time?_

_A. Read a book_

_B. Listen to music_

_C. I don't have free time!_

_D. Play outside_

_E. Pursue in your favorite hobby_

Emilé poised her pen above the letter E. Animals were her hobby, so that was the right choice right? But she also loved to read a nice book, and listen to some calming music. What should she choose? She put her pen on the tip of her lips. She finally decided to circle E, because that's where most of her free time went. She moved on to the next question.

_2. A friend asks you to help her cheat on a test. What do you do?_

_A. Help her cheat. She is your friend!_

_B. Don't help her. It's the right thing to do._

_C. Offer to help her study before the test._

_D. Lie and tell her you didn't study. You don't want to get caught up in this!_

_E. Help her cheat and then ignore throughout the test._

Yikes! Emilé was surprised at this question. What should she circle? B, D, and E were out of the question, so she had to choose between A and C. The answer was quite simple. What would Fluttershy, the innocent, kind, gentle, caring little pony do? Help her 'friend' study of course! She circled the letter C. Next question!

Emilé continued answering the questions until she arrived at the last one.

_10. You're at a new place with one of your best friends. You make so many new friends that you forget your old one! What do you do?_

_A. Forget her! She's old!_

_B. Try to include her in your group. If she doesn't want to be with you, that's too bad._

_C. Leave your new friends and hang out with your old one. You can't just abandon her!_

_D. Try to find someone like your friend and try to get him or her to hang out with your old friend._

_E. Talk to your friend about this situation to make her understand that you have other friends, and go back to hanging out with your new cooler friends!_

Again, what would she choose? She tried to eliminate the ones she would never do. A was definitely not the way to go. But…out of all the others, which would she choose? This question…it seemed almost familiar. It was as if it was foreshadowing something… Emilé wasn't a stupid person; she had a very sharp mind. She had to be careful what she chose, because that choice would be able to change everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Another Dimension

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>AN: I have plans for this story too. BIG. PLANS. INDEED. read and review! i like it when you review.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank God, morning classes are over," sighed Leo as he leaned his desk to grab his bag.<p>

Emilé nodded as she placed her pen in the spiral holding of her notebook. She was just as glad as her new friend that Experimental Psychology was over. Learning about the brain and how humans behaved (when she clearly wasn't a _human_) made her queasy. "What do we have now?" she asked.

"It's lunch time," Mellissa said. She hitched her thick glasses higher on her nose. "Let's hurry before all the seats and food are taken."

The trio walked towards the dining hall.

"Wait! We have to wait for Jennifer!" said Emilé. She glanced around, trying to spot her best friend's rainbow colored hair. "Where could she be?"

"She's probably hanging out with her new friends," said Leo. He placed a hand on Emilé's arm. "Come on, I'm sure we'll see her up there."

Emilé allowed Leo to guide her towards the dining hall, and just like at breakfast, they gave them name, building number, and room number to the counselor sitting in front of the door. They hurried up the stairs, and waited in line for lunch.

"What is that?" asked Emilé, pointing to a tray of stew. It was laden with chunks of meat.

"Beef stew," replied Mellissa.

"B-b-beef?" stammered Emilé.

"Yeah. Beef, as in cow," Mellissa peered at Emilé. "Are you alright?"

"C-cow…" Emilé whispered. She could feel her breakfast coming up. It was the worst feeling she could imagine. Her face grew pale as she started to sweat.

"Oh, are you vegetarian?" Mellissa grabbed Emilé and pulled her towards the salad bar. "Here, eat some vegetables."

Emilé smiled gratefully, and heaped lettuce and tomatoes onto her plate. Her hands were shaking as she carried her tray and followed her friends into the dining hall. They sat in the same place as they had when they first met. It seemed as if all the students had found their rightful place in the dining hall.

"So, you e-eat animals?" Emilé stared at the bowl of stew Leo had on his tray. "You k-kill them?"

"Yeah. I mean we _are_ humans. Personally I don't see a problem. It's the way of life," Leo stirred the stew with his spoon. "Have you never had meat?"

"I'm a strict v-vegetarian," Emilé said. She speared a leaf of lettuce on her fork and took a small bite. After eating a small portion of her plate, she looked around for Jennifer. _Where could she be?_

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the line, Jennifer was thinking the same thing. _If only she waited for me at the door of my class,_ she thought.

Chemistry turned out to be _really_ hard. There were so many words she didn't understand, all of which Twilight tried to explain to her. _Next time I see that egghead; I'm going to apologize. _It didn't help that Ethan answered every single question correctly.

Jennifer tapped her foot impatiently. She was still getting used to having to walk on two legs. It reminded her of a particular green unicorn who was so intent on learning to walk like this. She finally reached the door, and gave the necessary information to the counselor. She sneaked a peek at the paper, and saw that Emilé's name was ticked. _So she went ahead without me…_

The line was moving sluggishly. When she finally reached the top stairs, the dining hall was _packed_. She could just spot Emilé's pink hair. Jennifer got herself some lunch (just a plate of salad; she wasn't in the mood to experiment with different food now) and headed towards the hall. She looked around, trying to appear as if she was looking for someone. She hoped, that somehow, Emilé would wave to her and she would finally have a place to sit down, but as she glanced at her friend, she could see her laughing at some joke that one of her friends cracked.

"Hey. Do you want to see with us?"

Jennifer turned around to find her face to face with Ethan. Her heart began to beat hard, and her stomach was full of butterflies. But then, she reminded her self that inside she was Rainbow Dash, the most bad-flank pony in Ponyville, and she straightened up. "Weren't you the guy who tripped me in the morning?" Her voice came out as cold and hard.

Ethan chuckled. "I'm sorry about that. Shall we kiss and make up?"

Jennifer sighed, but a smile crept on her face. "Sure, why not?"

Ethan led her towards his table, where a bunch of other boys sat. They were all laughing and eating, like one big happy family. "Guys, this is Jennifer."

They all stopped and stared at her. Jennifer gave a fleeting wave and smiled, and soon enough, everyone smiled back and continued what they were doing. A few decided to talk to her.

"So, how'd you get your hair to look like that?" asked a short boy with blonde hair.

"Well, it's natural," Jennifer replied. She smoothed her bangs to look presentable.

"Bullshit," he smiled. "And your eyes?"

"Natural as well," Jennifer said.

"Holy shit, man, you're like a cartoon character!"

Ethan tapped her on her shoulder. When he got her attention, he began talking to her. "What's your afternoon workshop? I'm hoping I have you in mine."

Jennifer blushed. "I have Shakespeare On Stage."

Ethan's hand slid down her arm, until it rested on her hand. "Me too! I can't wait."

"Oh _there_ you are, Jennifer! I've been waiting for you…oh, am I interrupting?"

Jennifer and Ethan looked up to find Emilé standing next to them, an apologetic look on her face.

"Oh hey…" Jennifer's smile faltered.

"Hi, I'm Ethan," Ethan said, waving at Emilé. She waved back, and then ducked her head.

"I was wondering whether you wanted to eat with us. I mean, if you want to. And perhaps we could walk to your workshops? If that's okay with you, that is…" Emilé began to ramble.

"Yeah, listen… I think I'm just going to stick with these guys for now," said Jennifer. After that, she turned her back towards her 'friend'. "I'll see you later."

Emilé stood there, dazed, until a boy at the table wolf-whistled at her and she went back to her table, blushing heavily.

"Who was that girl?" asked Ethan.

"Just my room-mate," Jennifer said. She badly wanted him to return to stroking her fingers.

"Let's get out of here," he said, standing up and taking his tray away. "We can get to our workshops earlier, and we can be the first to sign up for evening activities." He noted Jennifer's confused expression. "We sign up for the activities we want to do. Shall we?"

"We shall," giggled Jennifer as she left with her new friend. She looked back and met Emilé's somewhat hurt gaze. She quickly shook of the feeling that threatened to overcome her brain and make her go back to Emilé. It seemed that Emilé was happy without her. She didn't need Jennifer to protect her. And besides…Jennifer had plans!


	7. Chapter 7

Another Dimension

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>AN: It's World Book Day on Thursday, and we have to dress up as a character from a book... YOU CAN NOW CALL ME PROFESSOR SNAPE.<p>

* * *

><p>As Ethan and Jennifer walked towards the sing-up area, Ethan filled Jennifer with all the latest camp gossip.<p>

"You know that short blonde guy who asked you about your hair and eyes? Well, he has a sister and she's friends with some guy whose friends with this guy who knows another guy who met Johnny Depp, so now he thinks he's all cool," said Ethan.

"What's the guy's name?" asked Jennifer. It was hard keeping track of all the names.

Back in Ponyville, you could usually tell the pony's name by looking at their cutie mark or colors. For example, Rainbow Dash, who has a rainbow mane and a rainbow lighting cutie mark, and Krispy Kream, who has a chocolate brown mane and a doughnut for a cutie mark. It was simple…but here, in the 'Human World', it was difficult.

"His name is Callum…Callum Perkins. Here we are…this is the marquee, where we hold parties that are too big to fit in the common room, and we have evening shout here. Evening shout is just a meeting where the counselors tell us what's happening tomorrow, whether we have a special trip to London or we're going to movies," Ethan explained the marquee's importance. "We also do our workshop here."

Ethan led his new friend towards a table, where a bored looking counselor sat. She had papers spread all over the wooden desk.

"Just sign up for whatever you want," she said.

Jennifer looked at the choices. For this evening, there was 'Movie in the common room', 'Sports in the Park', 'Bead Bracelet Making', and 'Homework'. She turned to Ethan for his opinion.

"Can we do Sports in the Park?" asked Jennifer. She hoped he would say yes.

"Yeah sure, I'm sure all my other friends would sign up for this as well," he replied, leaning down and writing his name at the top of the list. He then handed the pen to Jennifer, and with great difficulty, wrote down her name, and tried…_tried_ to be as neat as Ethan.

"Now what?" asked Jennifer.

"Now, we can wait until 1:30. Tell me about yourself."

* * *

><p>"If we don't hurry, there's going to be no more spaces on the activity list!" cried Mellissa as she tugged Emilé and Leo towards the marquee.<p>

"I'm sorry to have kept you guys," apologized Emilé, except no one heard her over the chatter of the other students.

Mellissa finally let go of Emilé's arm and ran into the crowd. After a few moments, she emerged with a smile on her face.

"We were lucky," she sighed. "There were only three places left on the Bead Bracelet Making."

"Aw, bracelet making?" moaned Leo. "Wasn't there something cooler, like Sketching?"

Mellissa shook her head, her ponytail flipping from side to side. "There was only that, sports, homework, and movie. I checked the movie, and it was 'Shaun Of The Dead'. I figured none of us wanted to watch that, except for you, Leo."

"Nah, I'm not a fan of gory movies."

Emilé shuffled from foot to foot. She nervously glanced at the clock, which read 1:28 PM. "Um…guys?"

"Yeah?" replied Leo.

"What workshops do you have?"

"I have Oxford's Art and Architecture," said Leo.

"And I signed up for Business Challenge," said Mellissa.

"Wait…I don't have a workshop with either of you!" cried Emilé. "What am I going to do?"

"Oh, you'll be fine," assured Mellissa. "Well, let's get going!"

"Yeah, see you back at the marquee at 3:30, okay?" With a final wave, Leo and Mellissa walked away, leaving Emilé all alone to find her afternoon classroom.

"Um, excuse me?" Emilé tried to get the attention of a passing girl, but she didn't hear the poor confused girl and continued talking to her friend.

Suddenly, a hand tapped Emilé on the shoulder. "Eep!"

Emilé spun around to face a familiar person.

"Hey! Remember me?" cried Becky, hugging Emilé with the strength of a professional bodybuilder.

"Y-y-yes," gasped Emilé.

"I was just, like, walking and I found you! It's like fate!" gushed Becky. She flipped her long blonde hair over one shoulder, hooked her arm with Emilé's and began walking down the path. "I have Leadership and Team Building, what do you have?"

"I-I have the same," said Emilé.

Becky then delivered the highest squeal Emilé ever heard.

"Oh My Gosh! Like, NO WAY! We can sit next to each other and be in a team, and…and…and…"

Emilé politely blanked out, as she followed her exuberant 'friend' towards their workshop. Becky led Emilé through the glass door and into a wide room. There was a long wooden table in the middle, a whiteboard on one wall, and a projector on the other. Nine or so students were sitting around the table, getting comfortable in black, soft-looking chairs. The teacher, a young man, was stood at the front.

"Welcome!" he said, smiling at the girls. "Please, take a seat."

After Becky and Emilé sat down, he continued to address the class.

"My name is Mr. Sandin, but you can just call me Joshua, or Josh. Let's just get one thing straight first. I don't want to be your teacher, I want to be your friend." He paused to chuckle. "I know it sounds cliché, but I just want to make sure that we're on a friendly level here, clear?"

The class nodded and murmured.

"Excellent. Since it's the first day, let's play a few icebreakers." He looked around the room. "I'm going to pass a piece of paper around. Everyone had to write one thing about him or herself, and then we'll put them in a hat. Then, we'll select a random piece of paper, and try to guess who wrote it! Sounds like fun?" He began passing around small scraps of paper. Emilé bent down and thought about what she should write. Finally, she decided on _I love taking care of animals_. She handed the paper to her Mr. Sandin and sat back in her seat.

"I hope I pick yours and you pick mine," Becky whispered into Emilé's ear. Tiny flecks of spit found their way from Becky's mouth to the inside of Emilé's ear, so as soon as Becky turned around to face the other way, Emilé quickly rubbed her ear with her shoulder, shuddering at the memory of the sensation caused by Becky's wide mouth.

"Okay, ready?" said Mr. Sandin. "You, pink-hair. Why don't you go first?"

"M-me? G-go first?" Emilé's cheeks turned bright red when she noticed everyone's eyes were on her. She stood up shakily, and walked towards the center of the class. Her hand was trembling as she reached over and plucked a slip of paper from the baseball cap on the table. She unfolded it, licked her lips and read out the fact.

"When I fart in bed, I trap myself under the covers of my bed."

The entire class fell apart.

* * *

><p>Am I good at cliffhangers? personally i think i suck at them :P<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Another Dimension

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>AN: come on everpony, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW fill my email inbox with CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM i love you all. some drama here!<p>

* * *

><p>"The lights! The stage! The spotlight focused on <em>you<em>! That is what drama is about! It is about expressing yourselves, being an entire new character and just _acting_!"

Mrs. Heswidsky, the performance teacher paused to let her words sink in. Her head, which was covered by a scarlet turban, swiveled around the room until her wide eyes landed on a boy. "You! Boy! Come up here!"

The poor boy stood up, his eyes wide with fear. "Yes?"

Mrs. Heswidsky went on her knees, bowing her head on the floor. The boy backed away, nervous sweat appearing on his brow. Jennifer and Ethan, who had been tucked away at the corner of the group, began to giggle.

"Oh Master!" cried Mrs. Heswidsky, throwing her hands into the air. "What are your orders?"

"Wait, what?" yelped the boy just as Mrs. Heswidsky began to clutch at the boy's shirt. "What are you doing?"

Mrs. Heswidsky sighed, and got up. "I was trying to get you to act with me. I was your servant and you were my master, but it seems that you cannot improvise. Now go! Sit back down. I'll choose someone else… you! Rainbow girl, come up."

"Oh Celestia, why?" groaned Jennifer. She got up, and Ethan shot her an amused expression. She walked over to her drama teacher.

"What's your name?" asked Mrs. Heswidsky.

"Jennifer."

"Well, Jennifer, it seems as if you're in trouble."

"Why?"

Mrs. Heswidsky had a somber look on her face. "I saw you sneaking alcohol into your bag. _And_ I saw that pack of cigarettes."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow. So, she was going to have to play the sorry teenager. Well, she could do that just as well as anybody else! She just had to channel her inner Fluttershy, which she knew was deep inside her, very, VERY deep inside her. She cleared her throat silently and prepared herself.

"W-w-what?" squeaked Jennifer. She began to tremble. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me," scolded Mrs. Heswidsky. "You're in serious trouble when your parents find out."

"Please don't tell them!" cried Jennifer, her eyes growing wide. "I'm sorry, they were for my friends! They told me to get them, I didn't know what to say!" she dropped down on her knees and clasped her hands in a praying position. "Please, please, please!"

"And scene," said Mrs. Heswidsky. "That was excellent. Go back to your seat."

Jennifer picked her way back to her place next to Ethan. He smiled brightly and gave her thumbs up.

"That is what I'm looking for! All right class! Get into groups of two. I want you to make up a scene that involves some emotion. Make it a break-up, or a proposal, or even someone getting a higher mark on a test! I just want to see you perform! You have until I say so. Begin!"

Ethan and Jennifer glanced at each other and nodded. They got up and shuffled towards a far private corner of the workshop. Everyone around them instantly began chatting, however, the two teens were the only quiet ones.

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Ethan.

Jennifer shrugged. "I'm not much of an emotional person."

"You seemed pretty emotional back there," Ethan said.

Jennifer chuckled. "Yeah, well, I was acting."

"So whenever you show emotion, you're acting?" Ethan lowered his voice and reached over, loosely holding her hand in his. "When you blush, or you smile, are you acting?"

Jennifer did a very good impression of an owl and shook her head. "Let's just get on with this. You decide."

"Okay…Let's say we do a 'race', and one of us loses. Then the loser becomes really angry, and starts yelling and demanding a rematch. The winner could be a gentle character and tries to reason with the other person, but the loser keeps insisting and insisting… sounds good?"

Jennifer nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me. I'll be the winner!"

Ethan laughed once. "Okay. If you insist."

The two of them talked for a while, sharing ideas, planning their performance, and acting out a few scenes. After the time was up and Mrs. Heswidsky called her students to settle down, the pair was as ready as they ever were.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN," Mrs. Heswidsky yelled over the sound of last minute rehearsals and chatter. "We will now be _quiet_, and watch each other's performances. You tow, go first."

Mrs. Heswidsky chose a bold looking girl who was paired with an equally confident boy. Their piece was about a student failing a test. It was all very well performed, until the very end, when the girl sort of went off in her own world and made up her own scenario. After receiving a generous applause from the audience (as the sketch _was_ quite good), the boy turned around and shot daggers at his partner.

A few others came up with pretty good ideas, and finally, it was Ethan and Jennifer's turn. Each taking deep breaths, they made their way to the stage.

Ethan whooped, and laughed. "Looks like I beat you this time!"

Jennifer sighed, casting a dark look towards the ground. "I hate losing," she grumbled.

"Aw, come on, don't be a sore loser," Ethan's tone went from cheeky to comforting.

"I never lose!" snapped Jennifer, glaring at Ethan. "I want a rematch!"

"Why?" asked Ethan, his brow creasing up.

"Why? Because I want to be the winner! I _am_ the winner!" shouted Jennifer, pointing at herself at every 'I'. "I _demand_ a rematch!"

"Jennifer, please, calm down!" cried Ethan, putting his hands up in front of him as if to protect himself if anything goes wrong. "It was just a race!"

Jennifer growled and started forward.

"Excellent! Wonderful, simply wonderful!" cried Mrs. Heswidsky as she stopped Ethan and Jennifer. "Well done!" She glanced at her watch. "Time is up! I will see you all next time!"

Ethan and Jennifer stared at each other, silly smiles on their faces.

"You did well," Ethan said. "Your emotions looked so real…of course, you were only acting."

* * *

><p><em>Everyone is laughing at me. Everyone is laughing at me. Why did I have to choose that one slip? Oh my gosh, I think I'm going to cry.<em>

"Okay, who put that in there?" said Mr. Sandin. He did _not_ look happy.

"It was me!" cried a boy, who was doubling over in laughter.

The whole class burst out laughing again. Emilé was left standing there, the little piece of paper still clutched in her hand. The laughter was getting to her. It grated the inside of her ears like someone scraping their nails down a chalkboard. Her lower lip trembled, and she let go of the paper. It fluttered down and landed next to her foot. Her eyes began to grow wet, hot tears were threatening to flow. The class turned quiet as they watched this young girl battle with her emotions.

"Emilé? Are you okay?" asked Becky as she stood up to stand next to her friend. She wrapped her arms around shaking girl, and pulled her in for a hug.

Emilé was finally able to let go of her tears as she rested her head on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"No, don't cry, it was just a joke," said Becky, patting Emilé's hair. She shot the prankster a death glare. "You should be ashamed of yourself, making my friend cry. Didn't you stop to think what would have happened if someone like her picked that paper up?"

"I-I didn't think it would hurt anyone," mumbled the boy. He turned red as all eyes looked at him. "I swear! It was just a joke!"

Mr. Sandin sighed, and walked towards Emilé. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Emilé nodded, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry for crying…"

"Is there a reason why you're crying?" asked Mr. Sandin. He knew he had to tread carefully around kids like this.

Emilé was silent. "I…it just reminded me of my past…when everyone would laugh at me."

"Okay… Becky? Would you like to take Emilé out for a walk? Let her calm down. You can both skip this lesson today."

"Okay," said Becky. Her smile came back as she led Emilé out of the room. "Come on, I'll buy you something from the machine."

When they arrived at the common room, Becky took out two-pound coins out of her pocket. "What do you feel like getting?"

"What do you suggest?" asked Emilé.

Becky cocked her head and made a funny thinking sound. "You look like a Yorkie girl." She dropped the coin into the slot, punched in the code and out came a thick long chocolate bar.

"Thank you ever so much," said Emilé. "I'll pay you back as soon as possible!"

"No need to thank me, and don't worry. You're my friend, and you can't put a price on kindness."

From that moment on, Emilé began to look at Becky through new eyes. They walked outside, into the courtyard. The sun was shining, the grass was super green, and they sky was cloudless. They sat down on a warm wooden bench.

"So…do you want to talk about what happened in there?" asked Becky. "Why did you cry?"

Emilé took a deep breath. "I've never told this to anyone," she blushed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Well, it all started back when I was a young girl…I was sent to this academy. That's where I met Jennifer. While I was there, I guess you could say that I didn't have any friends. Everybody ignored me, no matter how nice I tried to be. So, one day, when I was just…there, three boys came up to me. They began laughing at me, and when I tried to run away, one of them tripped me up. Then the whole school was laughing at me. I just lay there, crying my eyes out. Then, out of nowhere, Jennifer comes by and saves me. Kind of like what you did just now. From that day on, I guess, whenever someone starts laughing at me, it reminds me of all the horrible things I put up with when I was a kid."

Becky sat there, her mouth open. "I had _no_ idea! You poor baby!" She threw her arms around Emilé. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Thank you," Emilé said, hugging her new friend even harder.


	9. Chapter 9

Another Dimension

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>AN: This is how I got this done: It's 11 at night, I'm not tired, so i go down to get some water, come back up, finish my homework, and then sit my ass down and WRITE LIKE A HURRICANE. finished at 12:39 AM FOR YOU. my stories seem to be filled with good looking boys. oh well.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hurry, we're going to miss our roll call!" Mellissa looked back to find Emilé chatting and laughing with a short blonde girl. "Come on! We have to find Leo as well."<p>

"Relax, Mellissa," said Emilé, casting her friend a sideways glance. "We have time."

Hey, I'm here!" cried Leo as he jogged towards the girls.

"At least _someone_ is punctual," grumbled Mellissa.

"Well, see you later Em!" said Becky, hugging Emilé and walking away.

"See you!" Emilé waved her off. She sighed happily, and turned towards her group. They were staring at her. "What?"

"You're friends with Becky?" Mellissa's tone made it sound like an accusation.

"Yeah, so what?" Emilé said, crossing her arms defensively.

"Nothing," Leo said quickly. He didn't want a catfight out here. "They're calling us, come on!"

The counselors in the marquee began reading names off lists, and gathered up their groups. The trio was shoved towards the front of the tent, where all the bracelet-making kids were.

The counselor leading the team was short and portly, with mousy brown hair and a red face. She smiled at everyone, laughing and chatting with all the teens. Emilé instantly liked her.

"Come on, to the Art Room we go!" she said, walking out the tent and down that path.

They all began to follow her, walking quickly to keep up with her.

"How were your workshops?" asked Emilé, trying to break the silence.

"It was really fun," said Leo. "We were sketching each other as a little practice starter, and the teacher said my sketch was amazing! Here it is." Leo pulled out his black sketchbook and flipped through scenes of wonderfully intricate landscapes and delicate strokes. He stopped at a picture of a girl smiling at them, her hair pulled into a tight bun. The picture was so realistic that it looked like a photograph.

"That is...wow…amazing!" breathed Emilé, peering closer at the detail.

Leo beamed; glad he was getting praised for what he loved to do. "Thank you."

The group arrived at the Art Room. The counselor opened the door and the kids streamed inside like running water.

Emilé, Leo, and Mellissa sat down on the first table they found. The counselor then went around placing bowls of beads on each table and passing round strings, scissors and sequins.

"Just let your imagination run wild!" she said, and sat down at one of the desks.

Emilé began by taking a reasonable length of string and laid it neatly on the table. "I'm making a bracelet for Jennifer," she said.

She rummaged in the bead box, carefully selecting only the prettiest, sparkliest beads. Soon enough, she found a crimson bead, a bright orange, a buttery yellow, a lime green, a deep blue, a dark blue, and a glittery violet. She placed them all in order and began to string them onto the rope. Soon, she had a rainbow on her desk. She also selected two metallic silver beads to go at each end. After that, she fastened the bracelet with a gold-painted clasp (with much help from the kind counselor). Emilé had to admit, for someone who never used hands before; she made a pretty good bracelet maker. She turned to Leo, and observed him making his own bracelet.

He had strung together a couple of baby pink beads, with sparkly white beads at the end. He looked up to find Emilé staring at him intently, smiling slightly. He blushed, and ducked his head. It wasn't always such a pretty, perfect girl would be interested in what he was doing…

"Do you like it?" he asked shyly.

"Oh yes, it's lovely," responded Emilé.

There was a cough, and the two looked up to find Mellissa smiling tightly at them.

"Let's see yours, Emilé," she said, crossing her arms.

Emilé held hers up, the light bouncing of the glass balls. "It's for Jennifer."

"Jennifer doesn't seem like the type of girl to be wearing pretty bracelets," grumbled Mellissa.

Emilé decided to ignore that little remark, and turned back to Leo. "Is that for yourself?"

Leo laughed. "No…actually, I made it for you." He peeked at Mellissa, only to be met with daggers. "I'm making one for all you." He hurriedly began to work on another bracelet.

There was silence on the table.

"I can't believe you're friends with Becky!" whispered Mellissa furiously, glaring at the table. Her head snapped up. "Do you even know who she is?"

"Um…she's someone I met, and she was nice to me, so that makes her my friend," said Emilé.

"Look, I've been coming to this camp for two years, taking new courses each time, and I've met Becky last year. She is a downright," Mellissa looked around and mouthed, "_bitch_."

Emilé was shocked to…'hear' this. "She didn't seem anything like that when we were together this afternoon."

"Yeah? Wait until you get to know her. She did the exact same thing to me. She was kind and sweet and an angel sent from above, until she fell down a hole into hell," spat Mellissa. "Just you wait and see, if you keep hanging out with her, you'll know what I mean." She went back to her bracelet making.

"What did she even do to you?" murmured Emilé.

Mellissa slowly put her head back up. "She stabbed me in the back."

* * *

><p>"Wow!"<p>

Jennifer couldn't believe her eyes. Right in front of her, was the biggest park she had ever seen. A long, green stretch of land, just begging to be ran over and played on. When she tipped her head back, she could lose herself in the great blue expanse of sky.

"Come on," Ethan said, holding her hand in his. "Let's go play football."

"Football?" asked Jennifer.

"Oh, do you call it soccer?" asked Ethan.

"Uh…yeah."

The short blond, Callum, jogged up to them and held out a soccer ball. "Ready guys?" he asked.

_Oh…soccer is hoof-ball!_ Thought Jennifer. She was a pro at hoof-ball. She followed the boys to the middle of the field, and quietly listened as they arranged the teams.

"Okay," a counselor clapped his hands. "I'm going to pick two captains, and they chose whoever." He contemplated for a while, and finally chose a tough looking guy and a lean, very good-looking guy.

"Okay, you go first," said the counselor, pointing to the tough guy.

"I choose…Eric," he said, flapping an arm towards another tough guy. Eric made a silent _yes!_And walked over towards his friend.

"You," said the counselor, pointing towards the other guy.

"Rainbow girl, I choose you."

All eyes turned to the rainbow girl. It took Jennifer seconds to realize he was referring to her.

She held her head up high and walked towards her captain. She nodded at him and stood behind him.

"Oh yeah, sure, pick the only girl," mumbled the tough guy.

"Yeah, my team is only made up of beautiful people," replied the good-looking one.

The group began to wolf-whistle, and Jennifer found her herself growing hot.

As the tough guy was choosing his other team member, the good- looking guy turned to Jennifer. "My name is Mark."

"I'm Jennifer," replied rainbow girl.

It took a few more minutes before everyone was in his or her teams, and much to Jennifer's dismay, Ethan was on the other team.

Her team, called the 'Tigers' (team name chosen by the very uncreative counselor), was huddled up at their end of the field.

"Okay," began Mark. "We need one goalie, at least three defenders, and let's see," he counted his team up. "12, so take four… and that gives us eight people. I want four attacks and four mid-field. I'm attack, so I need three other people."

"I'll be attack," Jennifer raised her hand up. "I don't want to brag, but I'm pretty freakin' awesome at this."

That got a smile from most of the boys. It was nice to see a girl who notices her abilities and was proud of them. Also, she was hot, so none of the boys cared whether she bragged, as long as she was there to stare at.

"Okay, Jennifer, come stand here. Now, I want you and you to be defenders…"

At last, they were ready. Jennifer was sent to the center, next to Mark. She stretched her arms above her head, and began to kick the air with her legs, swinging them back and forth, trying to get the feel of using long legs instead of the legs she had when she was a pony.

The counselor made yet another appearance at the middle of the field, and blew a whistle. The other team was starting with the ball, and they were coming in fast.

"Jennifer! Get ready!" yelled Mark.

Jennifer's heart began to pound, just like when she was about to begin a race or a game. There was always that nagging thought of her losing, but she quickly lost that thought as soon as the ball came soaring to her. She stopped it with a swift stop, taking the ball entirely under her control. She began to dribble it towards the opposing team's goal, swerving around the opponents. She looked around to spot some of her team members, but could find none. She looked up to find herself almost to the goal. She readied herself, heart beating faster, her brain sending her messages to **win**. She slowed down, building up power in her leg. The defenders were no problem, she quickly got past that, and made a beeline to the goal. She sped up, got a bit closer...and…

Score!


	10. Chapter 10

Another Dimension

Chapter10

* * *

><p>AN: Fixed.<p>

* * *

><p>"You were so AWESOME!"<p>

A burly guy with a buzz-cut walked up to Jennifer and high-fived her; she slapped his palm back, a huge grin on her face.

"Thanks, dude!" she said.

"Wow, Jennifer, that was really…amazing!" said Ethan. He took her hands in his. "You are really amazing." He leant in closer, smiling, and took her in for a hug.

Jennifer closed her eyes, inhaling the slightly sweaty smell of his shirt. To her, it was the sweetest scent in the world.

"No offense, but you smell really bad," whispered Ethan.

"Gee, thanks," laughed Jennifer, pushing away, because Rarity always taught her to play hard to get with the boys.

Sure enough, after being pushed away, he bounced right back (Something Rarity called the 'elastic band effect'). "I've got to go take a shower as well, so I'll meet you at the hall at six, yeah?" He stopped, leaned a bit closer (Again! Thank you Rarity! Thought Jennifer), and nuzzled the side of her face.

The fan girl inside Jennifer went crazy.

After the ten-minute walk from the park to the school, Jennifer slowly jogged towards her room, intent on taking a shower. When she entered (the door was locked but they had hidden the key between a loose piece of wallpaper and the wall), she noticed that Emilé had not been here. Good, thought Jennifer, then immediately felt bad for that thought. She made her way to the bedroom, grabbed herself her towel, the soap, a pair of black tracksuit pants and a white tank top. However, after putting her hand inside the shirt, she realized it was quite sheer. She dug around in her suitcase until she found a white bra and a pair of panties. She held the underwear up.

"What the hay are these?" she said aloud. She twisted it with her fingers, and let loose, laughing as it flew through the air. She got up and retrieved them. She would find a use for them after her bath.

Gathering all her things in a little bag she had also found (Wow, Celestia thought of everything!) she then went to find the bathroom. After looking lost for a minute, a very skinny girl with a top that barely covered her chest pointed her in the right direction. Jennifer opened the door cautiously, wondering if she would walk in on a bunch of girls taking showers at the same time, like in those movies about college stallions and mares she wasn't allowed to watch when she was a filly. Thankfully, it was only one shower.

And it was free!

Jennifer hurried to lock the door and prepare herself. It was still kind of hard to dress and undress herself, and after stripping, she finally found out what the bra and panties were for. It was strange for her to see her human body instead of her pony body. It was just so…weird!

At least the Human shower was similar to an Equestrian one.

* * *

><p>"Jennifer?" Emilé called out.<p>

After the little conversation with Mellissa about Becky, Emilé walked back to her room alone, leaving Leo all alone with Mellissa. Emilé walked in, and at once knew that Jennifer had been here.

She didn't know if it was the smell of sweat, the bras and panties perched on a chair, or the fact that the door was left wide open, but somehow, she could sense Jennifer had been here.

Suddenly, she heard the pitter-patter of wet feet on the floor, and turned around to find a wet Jennifer with a towel on her head.

"Jennifer!"

"Yo, Emilé, don't just stand there with the door open. What if someone came into our room and stole something? Geez, even I know that."

"Um, actually…never mind, I have something to give you."

"Yeah, can it wait? I'm meeting Ethan in like one minute, and I don't want to make him wait."

"But… Look!"

"Emilé, not now! Let me guess what you found… a rock or a feather that reminds you of home, or maybe a pinecone in the shape of flower? I don't really care right now, see you later."

The door slammed shut.

"I…I just wanted you to…never mind then…"

* * *

><p>"…And she just slammed the door in my face!"<p>

"That is awful! Why did you let her do that to you?" Mellissa was horrified.

"Well," Emilé looked down at her broccoli soup. "I guess because she's always treated me like that…like a door mat…"

"You should stand up to her," piped Leo, looking carefully at Emilé.

Emilé stared back. "What are you thinking right now?"

"What a perfect model you would be for a sketch or a sculpture," he said dreamily. After realizing what he said, he turned bright red.

"Oh, um, gee, thanks," mumbled Emilé, doing a very nice impression of a tomato.

"Anyways," snarled Mellissa. "I think you should tell Jennifer off and make her listen to you! You need to be more assertive!"

"Yeah, I know," sighed Emilé. "I just…can't!"

"Well, try harder!" Mellissa angrily sawed at her steak. "You can't let her push you around forever!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone! Okay, be quiet now, quiet down! Hey! Wazowski, I see you, so shut up!" the head counselor stood on a raised platform, yelling at everyone. "For tonight's social event, we are going to be watching a movie." There was a mix of whoops and boo's. "For the people who picked a movie for their activity, I apologize, but it's a different movie, so that's good! Tonight, we are going to be watching '500 Days of Summer'. It's a romantic comedy, so be prepared!" He stepped down and adjusted the projector. The movie began to play, and everyone grew silent.<p>

Jennifer was seated next to Ethan and his other friends at the back of the marquee.

"Ugh, I hate romance," she muttered, crossing her arms.

Ethan glanced at her, and hated seeing her all annoyed. He licked his lips, choosing his next words carefully. "We can, you know, sneak out."

Jennifer looked at him with her gorgeous rose-colored eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, follow me!"

The two teens left the marquee through a small flap in the tent, and raced outside, laughing silently. They stopped at a small fence, where they sat down and just chatted.

"Hey, Jennifer," Ethan began. "I was thinking…when these two weeks are over, can we stay in touch?"

Jennifer hesitated. "I'm not sure…wait, no I didn't mean it like that!"

Ethan looked at Jennifer with sad eyes. "Is there someone else?"

"No, no! No! There isn't!" Jennifer was quick to answer. "There's only…you."

Ethan smiled. "That's nice to hear." He scooted closer to Jennifer. "We don't need to worry about that now, anyways," he whispered. He pressed his face on her shoulder, his lips barely touching her skin.

Jennifer smiled as well, and placed a hand on his cheek. "We don't need to worry about anything," she whispered back.

"There is one thing…"

"What?"

"We've been spotted!"

Emilé snuggled deeper into her bed, thinking about everything that had happened on her first day of…school.

She had three new friends, learnt many new things, but might have lost something very dear to her heart…her best friend.

Emilé could hear her soft snoring, her mumbles and mews, her fingers scratching the bird's nest she called her hair. But… it didn't feel real.

What was she supposed to do? If only her situation was a personality question, where she had her options laid neatly in a line.

But she would have to be careful… it's very easy to pick the wrong answer.


End file.
